


If You Don't Want Me, Just Tell Me

by Pinkflcyd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Boys In Love, Brief mentions of Phasma/OC female character, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, For the most part, Hux kind of is too, Jealous Armitage Hux, Kylo gives him a hug, Kylo is nice here, Kylux - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Snoke - Freeform, Mnetions of Phasma, OC female character (brief), One Shot, Soft Kylo Ren, slight angst, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkflcyd/pseuds/Pinkflcyd
Summary: Hux sees Kylo being very friendly with one of the lady stormtroopers. He isn't a very happy boy about it.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	If You Don't Want Me, Just Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! thanks so much for reading my work! i'm no mark twain, but i very much enjoy writing kylux drabbles :) I hope you enjoy this cute little story!
> 
> \- the end might be a little bit cheesy, but I wasn't exactly sure how to end it. lol.

Armitage Hux loved Kylo Ren. That man was his everything—but Kylo didn’t know that, and Hux didn’t have the balls to tell him. And oftentimes, he didn’t feel worthy of his affection. After all, Kylo was his first everything. His first kiss, his first in bed, his first to witness him cry (other than the man he had the misfortune of calling his father). But, Hux wasn’t Kylo’s first, which gave the General involuntary feelings of unworthiness. He was certain that he paled in comparison to the other. 

Those feelings stemmed from past abuse and anger from his father, Brendol, but Hux didn’t want to admit or acknowledge that. He prefered to keep his traumas buried deep inside the pits of his mind where nobody could reach them.

However, Kylo was easily able to strike a particular nerve that sent Hux spiralling into a state of emotions that he didn’t even know he was capable of being in. Any other man or woman could try to make him jealous or hurt his feelings, but to no avail.

But then there was Kylo Ren.

They were not an official couple by any means. They kissed each other, they fucked each other, and oftentimes spent the night in the same quarters. But Kylo was technically not Hux’s boyfriend, and Hux was technically not Kylo’s boyfriend. Hux wanted more than what they were currently doing, but he wasn’t going to say that aloud. Or at least he didn’t want to be the first to say it.

Hux, who had found himself in the First Order cafeteria, was irritably searching for Mitaka as he had things to discuss with him regarding a recent report. But something caught his eye. From across the room he spotted Kylo, who had his helmet off, and was happily chatting away with one of the pretty female stormtroopers sitting next to him, who also wasn’t wearing a helmet. They were sitting across from each other, and Kylo was awfully... close to her. Then he playfully nudged her arm. He looked so happy.

Why the fuck is he touching her? And why does he look so fucking happy...?

It wasn’t that he didn’t want Kylo to be happy. He just never acted that easygoing and playful with Hux when they weren’t in their quarters, even though Hux would likely tell him to stop in fear of their ‘relationship’ being found out.

The General wasn’t even supposed to be there. He was still on shift, and he had to be back into his office to conduct this meeting with his subordinates. Damn it, Mitaka.

Kylo also wasn’t supposed to be there either. He’d told Hux just a few hours earlier, after spending the night in the ginger’s quarters, that he had an extensive 5 hour training session for a new mission by Snoke’s request. Yet there he was.

Hux couldn’t figure out why seeing this happen was such a painful thing for him. They didn’t even look overly flirtatious with each other, if at all. But Kylo had lied to him. Why would he feel the need to do that?

He knew he was being dramatic, but the dread was starting to set in. He felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had more control over himself than to approach and confront Kylo, especially when they were around other people. But that didn’t stop his heart from hurting.

He stared at the large, brooding man from across the room for what felt like an eternity. He watched as his ‘lover’ continued with the playful banter towards this woman, but he didn’t know much about her. Hux knew who she was, but he was too upset to think of her name at the moment.

After what felt like forever, Kylo looked up from his intriguing conversation with the girl, as he sensed something or someone was staring at him, all thanks to his force sensitivity.

Sure enough, there was Armitage, in his black First Order regulated attire and pristine, slicked back, ginger hair, who had a world of hurt and jealousy in his eyes. Kylo gasped quietly to himself at the sight of it.

Kylo stood up quickly, but by the time he was standing Hux had his back turned and was on his way out. He displayed the same proper and intimidating walk that he always did while on shift, but Kylo knew that he was clearly upset about what he’d just seen.

Armitage left the cafeteria with a stoic expression upon his face. But on the inside, he still felt a ping of jealousy—well, more than a ping. It was twisting inside of him and it was making him absolutely sick to his stomach.

Hux stared ahead silently as he made his way over to the bridge, to which he finally found Mitaka overlooking the troopers and other subordinates. At this point he didn’t even want to see that man.

“Lieutenant Mitaka.” Hux said as he approached him, his hands held neatly behind his board-straight back. “I was searching for you. You were not where you said you were going to be.” His voice sounded more stern and angry than usual.

Mitaka flinched at the sound of the General’s voice, and he whipped around quickly. “My sincerest apologies, General Hux. Supreme Leader Snoke wanted to speak with me in his office. He told me to-”

“Did you happen to discuss the recent report that was sent in?”

“-Yes sir. The Supreme Leader discussed it with me and the others.” Mitaka felt like his heart was going to burst through his chest from nervousness. Hux had that effect on people, save for two or three in the whole galaxy.

Hux nodded, actually feeling quite relieved that he didn’t have to conduct this meeting anymore. Now he had other things on his mind. “Very well. Lieutenant, I am giving you command of the bridge for the remainder of the shift. I expect the highest quality of leadership from you. Understood?”

Mitaka nodded with a “Yes, General Hux”, to which Hux turned on his heel and made the slow, agonizing journey to his quarters, still somehow managing his normal stern expression.

Once he made it back to his quarters and the door had finished shutting behind him, Hux leaned against it and let out a whimper, his posture and expression now the least of his worries. Now he could finally let himself go.

“Fuck Ren,” He found himself saying aloud to himself. “I should’ve known this was going to happen. I should’ve known..!”

He thought about what he saw just a few minutes earlier, and it seemed to play over and over again in his mind, each time his heart growing more and more heavy with pain. He couldn’t believe that that overgrown toddler had so much control over his emotions. Why the fuck was he so jealous?! It’s not like Kylo had kissed her or fucked her.

Or had he?

Hux had no way of knowing for sure. During his years of training and commanding he’d learned that anything was possible.

Perhaps his feelings had to do with the fact that he just KNEW Kylo would find somebody better. Hux had this feeling that Ren would eventually realize that he didn’t want to be with another man, or at least Armitage in particular. Kylo was a big, strong, husky man who could have anybody, literally anybody he wanted. Lots of others on the ship drooled over the intimidating beast. Why would Kylo choose HIM, arguably the most physically weak and scrawny human to walk aboard their ship. He wasn’t even that attractive. At least that’s what he thought about himself.

He promised himself he wouldn’t cry, he promised himself he wouldn’t cry, he promised-

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud hissing sound, as well as being pushed forward gently by his front door. Through that door came none other than Kylo.

Hux, who quickly stood up back into his pristine posture, now had his arms folded at his chest, and he stared at the knight before him with a teary expression that made Kylo frown.

“I did not give you permission to enter my quarters.” Hux spoke as sternly as he could. Damn those tears.

“Armitage...” Ren said softly in his deep voice once the door was all the way shut behind him, ignoring Hux’s snarky attitude. “Are you okay?”

That made Hux scoff.  
“I am perfectly fine. Why is that of any concern to you?” He said plainly.

”Well, for starters, you look like you’ve been crying. Also, I know I told you I had training today, which I can explain. And when you saw me in the cafeteria, you looked at me like a kicked puppy.”

Hux pursed his lips. “I did no such thing.” He spat defensively. “All I saw was you conducting business with a coworker. A very pretty coworker who I know every man and lesbian on this ship has an eye on. The business must have been very humorous based on how much you two were laughing.” He began walking away from Ren and towards the sofa.

Kylo blinked at him.

“Kylo, if you want to stop seeing me, I understand.” He said after a moment.

The Knight blinked again, his expression distorting as he opened his mouth to speak, but Hux did again before he got the chance.

“I knew the day would come. I fucking knew it. I shouldn’t even be mad right now.” He stated, which elicited raised eyebrows from the taller man.

“What does that mean?” Ren asked.

Hux turned around to face him, a sad smile curved subtly on his lips. “It means that I’ve always known you’d find somebody better.”

Kylo stared at Hux with disbelief. “...What are you talking about?! Is that what you think that was about?”

Hux was starting to break. His eyes stung. He wished he didn’t care so much about this barbaric beast in front of him.  
“I’m talking about the fact that you, Kylo Ren, can have any person in this kriffing universe that you want. You’re undoubtedly the most attractive human being I’ve ever encountered. How am I supposed to keep up with that? Please you? Keep you satisfied?”

Tears were streaming down his face, but Hux refused to acknowledge them.

“Everybody thinks you’re the most jaw-droppingly beautiful man to explore the cosmos. I don’t stand a chance. She is very pretty, though. I don’t blame her or you. I hope she’s nice.”

“Armitage, you’ve got the completely wrong idea. I am not interested in her.”

“Then what was that about?” There was no hiding how he was feeling at this point.

“Are.. are you jealous?” Kylo asked, feeling and looking quite puzzled.

This made Hux scowl. Obviously he was, but he was going to pretend otherwise. “I am not jealous, Kylo.”

“I think you are.”

“I am NOT!”

“Then why are you crying right now?! And why are you so concerned about why I was sitting next to her?”

Shit.

“...Kylo, just tell me you don’t want me anymore. Please, just... just get it over with.”

Kylo sighed in frustration. “Armitage. Listen to me. My friendship with her is completely platonic. Honestly I don’t know if I’d even consider her as a friend. But I’ve even told you about her before. She’s a lesbian for Kriff’s sake!”

Oh.

“She’s a lesbian?”

“Yes, Armitage! I thought you knew that! She’s the one who Captain Phasma has been seeing...!”

That shut Hux right up. Well, for a moment, at least.

“...Then what were you guys discussing? And why did you lie to me and say you had training when you didn’t?”

Kylo let out another sigh. “Well, I was TRYING to keep it a secret, but I guess that’s not happening anymore.”

“Trying to keep what a secret?”

“The fact that I was trying to ask her for advice about how to ask you out, Hux. To be my boyfriend. She’s the one who asked Phasma out, so I assumed she’d know a thing or two about how to actually... you know, get the ball rolling.”

“I... you were going to ask me to be your boyfriend?”

“I mean, I’m still going to, unless you don’t want that. I really care about you, Armitage. I couldn’t think of any other time to try to talk to her, and I didn’t want you to get suspicious. I shouldn’t have lied to you, though, and I'm sorry. I was asking her about ways to go about asking you, and we were laughing because the fact that a lesbian was giving me dating advice about another man, was... well, it was funny.”

Now it was Hux’s turn to look puzzled.

Kylo took a step towards Hux. “Armitage, I want you to be my boyfriend. I’ve wanted this for months now, and I can’t suppress these feelings for you anymore.” He cautiously reached down and took the ginger’s hands into his own. “I want nothing to do with her romantically or sexually. Only you.” He took a deep breath. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

The General was taken back. So many emotions were flowing through him; relief, embarrassment, surprise... but mostly embarrassment. He stared at Kylo for a while, stunned, until the silence was too much for him.

“Kylo, I… I’m sorry. I don’t know what to say...” Hux found himself squeezing Kylo’s hands in return. “You really mean it? You promise you’re not lying to me?”

In response to that question, Kylo stepped forward closer to Hux and leaned in, pressing his pillowy lips against the other man’s. “I promise on my life that I’m not lying. You can even ask Phasma if you don’t believe me.”

Hux thought in silence for a moment. “Yes.”

“...Yes?”

“Yes, Kylo. Yes I will be your boyfriend.” Armitage, whose cheeks were slightly red from embarrassment still, gave his lover a rare smile. There were going to be a lot more of those in the future.

Now it was Kylo’s turn to ask, “You mean it?”

This made The General chuckle. “I do mean it. I will be your boyfriend. Between you and me, I’ve been wanting to ask you that same question for a while. I just wasn’t sure if the feelings were reciprocated.”

“Well they absolutely are.” Ren brought his large hand up to Hux’s face and gently cupped his cheek before kissing him again softly. “Thank you for letting me explain, and I’m sorry that I lied to you about my training. I suppose I could’ve thought up a better plan.”

“You don’t need to apologize. I’m the one that should be apologizing. I’m sorry for overreacting. I was acting way more possessive than I should’ve. I have to admit, I’m quite embarrassed.” It was weird for Hux to apologize to anybody other than Snoke, who is one of the very, very few people he feared.

Kylo shook his head. “Don’t be embarrassed. Truthfully I am quite flattered that you cared so much. But I feel awful that I made you cry.” He leaned in and pressed yet another tender kiss onto the ginger’s lips. Then again. And again.

Hux snaked his arms around his new boyfriend’s large torso. “That part stays between us and only us, understood?”

Kylo smiled. “Understood, General.” He allowed himself to take in the familiar scent of the smaller man. He always smelled so good, so clean.

“Do you have anywhere to be? I left Mitaka in charge of the bridge for the remainder of this shift.”

“My schedule is clear.”

Hux lifted his head so that he could look up at Kylo. “Well, I am absolutely filthy right now,” That was a lie. “How would you like to join me in the refresher and help me clean off?”

Kylo bit his bottom lip. “Certainly, General. It would be my pleasure to assist you in such an important task.”

“Well then, I say let’s get to it, yes?”

Hux didn’t have to ask twice. Before he knew it, Kylo had hoisted him up so that Hux’s legs were wrapped around his waist, and they quickly disappeared into the other room.


End file.
